<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medical Kink by SunflowerSupreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445009">Medical Kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme'>SunflowerSupreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Punishment &amp; BSDM Related [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Medical Kink, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Prompted Work, consensual non consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: would you ever write something with an a/b/o medical kink? it could be one of your established series or on it's own. I just really need jaskier getting inspected by geralt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Punishment &amp; BSDM Related [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medical Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn’t figure out how to follow the prompt, so I went slightly dark, then I went “wait no, it’s obviously roleplay” so I went with that. Maybe I’ll finish up the darkerish version one of these days. </p>
<p>To be super clear this is roleplay and therefore consensual non consent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The soon to be purchased Omega laid on his back on the examination table, scooting his ass to the edge of the table, and placing his feet in the stirrups. He wrapped a leather strap around his ankles, tying himself in place, then laid back, putting his hands in similar straps above his head and looking to Geralt expectantly to do the ties for him.</p>
<p class="p1">He was quiet, resigned to his future as a Witcher’s plaything. He was also, completely beautiful.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt ran his gloved hand over the young Omega’s slender stomach, causing a shiver to run up his spine. “P-please-”</p>
<p class="p1">“Quiet.”</p>
<p class="p1">He smacked the boy’s stomach and the Omega squeezed his eyes shut. Geralt rubbed his hand over his stomach a moment longer, then pressed his fingers into him, feeling his organs.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt leaned over him, rubbing his hands over the boy’s stomach. “Witchers can’t impregnate Omegas,” he explained. “But I intend to see you swollen with my seed.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes sir.”</p>
<p class="p1">He continued up the Omega’s stomach, feeling his ribs, pressing into the meat on his sides, then moved up further, feeling the lymph nodes in his arm pits.</p>
<p class="p1">The touch there made the Omega wiggle slightly, inhaling sharply. “Ticklish?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p class="p1">He felt down up arms, then moved his hand to the boy’s head, gripping his chin between his thumb and forefinger, roughly turning his head from side to side.</p>
<p class="p1">Next he forced the boy’s jaw open, pressing his fingers inside his mouth. “If you bite me, I’ll rip out your teeth.”</p>
<p class="p1">The Omega nodded quickly, shooting Geralt a frightened look with his huge blue eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">He pinched the boy’s tongue, then pushed his fingers back further, into his throat. The Omega gagged and choked, struggling to keep his mouth open and not to bite Geralt. Tears leaked from his eyes until finally, <em>finally</em>, Geralt pulled his hand out.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt wiped the spit on the Omega’s hair, then leaned over to press a kiss to his neck. “Are you still with me, Dandelion?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Uh huh,” his lover mumbled quietly. Then he wiggled impatiently. “Play with my hole, Geralt,” he whined. “Make it hurt.” He paused, then whispered, “Oh! And gag me.”</p>
<p class="p1">He laughed and kissed him, cupping his head for just a moment, then pulled back and let the softness fade away, replacing it again with the uncaring veneer of an Alpha purchasing a slave.</p>
<p class="p1">Resting a gloved hand on Dandelion’s stomach he used his under hand to lift the man’s cock, bending down to inspect him. “Any disease?”</p>
<p class="p1">“No sir,” whispered the Omega.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hmm,” he said. He moved his hand lower, rubbing his finger over the Omega’s hole. Predictably, he was already leaking slick. “What a slut,” he scolded.</p>
<p class="p1">He rubbed his thumb over his hole a few times, then gently pressed inside him. The Omega tensed, his eyes widening slightly. Geralt removed his thumb, replacing it instead with two fingers.</p>
<p class="p1">“Gods,” moaned Dandelion, breaking out of his character once again.</p>
<p class="p1">“I thought you were supposed to be scared,” Geralt grumbled, shooting the bard an amused glance.</p>
<p class="p1">“But it feels good,” whined Dandelion, not a care in the world for the character he was supposed to be playing.</p>
<p class="p1">The Witcher rolled his eyes, biting back a grin. “I really will have to gag you, won’t I?”</p>
<p class="p1">Dandelion snickered, then relaxed his face, once again falling back into character as a frightened slave.</p>
<p class="p1">Whimpering softly the boy closed his eyes as Geralt reached for his tools. The speculum he chose had five separate prongs that would slowly open up at the turn of a crank, but before he could slot it between the Omega’s legs the boy sobbed, “Sir-”</p>
<p class="p1">“Quiet!” ordered Geralt.</p>
<p class="p1">“I-”</p>
<p class="p1">He slapped his cock. The Omega whimpered and jumped, beginning to tremble slightly as Geralt reached for the gag. “No! No! Please!”</p>
<p class="p1">Writhing in his restraints the Omega was no challenge for an annoyed Witcher. The gag slotted between his teeth and forced his mouth open, holding it there uncomfortably as the Omega whimpered and panted. A bit of drool leaked from his lips.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt met his eyes and raised an eyebrow, testing to ensure his partner as safe and secure. Dandelion winked. “Good boy,” the Witcher whispered.</p>
<p class="p1">Then he picked up the speculum he had set aside earlier. With the prongs held together it was easy to push against the boy’s wet hole and press deep inside him. </p>
<p class="p1">The Omega tensed and struggled, trying to buck his hips, but Geralt rested one hand on his stomach to hold him down. “If you can’t even handle this, then my knot will shred you,” he threatened.</p>
<p class="p1">Sniffling quietly the Omega struggled to loosen his muscles. Geralt slowly turned the crank, forcing the prongs to open up inside the Omega’s slick hole. After a nod from Dandelion, he turned it faster, opening him up more and more as the Omega struggled. Drool dripped from his open mouth, making a mess of his neck and chest as he thrashed.</p>
<p class="p1">It wasn’t until he detected a tiny undercurrent of pain in his partner’s scent that he stopped turning it. By then the Omega was stretched wide and gaping, enough that Geralt could easily put his hand inside him.</p>
<p class="p1">But rather than reaching inside him Geralt knelt down and peered into his opening, then spat in him. The Omega whined.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt finally put his hand inside him, feeling around, rubbing his hand over the walls, finding his prostate toying with it for a moment, just enough to get him nice and hard. Then he pulled his hand back out and began working to remove the speculum.</p>
<p class="p1">“I have one last test boy,” he said. “If you can’t handle my knot it’ll be back to the auction block with you.”</p>
<p class="p1">The Omega nodded quickly, his eyes gleaming with fear.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt unbuttoned his breeches, just enough to let his cock out, and lined up with the boy’s hole. He was already hard from watching the Omega struggle on the examination table, so it wouldn’t take much to reach his orgasm.</p>
<p class="p1">He pressed inside easily, checking for a nod from Dandelion before he began to thrust, starting slow and then increasing his speed. One hand moved to lazily stroke the Omega’s cock, forcing it to fill even as the boy struggled to pull away, his face flushed with humiliation.</p>
<p class="p1">Just as he felt his knot beginning to form he reached for the Omega’s head, ripping the gag off him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Please!” sobbed the Omega. “No! Please! I can’t take it!”</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt erupted inside him, filling him with cum as the boy struggled and sobbed. His knot swelled inside the Omega, filling him up and plugging the spend in place. That was enough to push Dandeion over the edge as well, and he spilled over Geralt’s hand, sobbing loudly in pleasure. </p>
<p class="p1">For a moment the Witcher leaned his head forward, pressing his face into his partner’s chest as he caught his breath.</p>
<p class="p1">“Gods that was amazing,” moaned Dandelion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>